Hard-reset
by Sixth Ranger BetaHalo
Summary: You usually cannot go back in time, but to repair a system, sometimes your have to back up and restore... and have somewhere to go...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I haven't raged a lot when I read a fanfic but sometimes, it gives me a lot of rage to see so much build up and then have it in in quite a shitty manner.**

 **I first had that when I read Muv Luv Alternative, I then looked for fic with that theme, I only found one, but the author's work there made me give it a try.**

 **I failed that time. Miserably, its third unpublished rewrite its been abandoned since 2013**

 **So I have ever since embarked in new and new project in stories when quite bright ideas and plot bunnies appear in my head. My Unfinished Ideas Box folder in my dropbox account has more one-shots and prologues and first chapters than I can read in one go, I can easily see that I have over a thousand files there.**

 **And yet the projects I have truly undertaken I haven't found time to finish them properly, or even start the plots like it should be done, their next chapters resting in their folders waiting for those final pages before I publish them.**

 **But sometimes I can hold myself back, because an author isn't like a certain book-crapper says, you don't simply exercise over and over again to write a book.**

 **At least for me, the flames in the furnace of my mind roar once in a blue moon, but hey, I must say that when I follow them, you people enjoy what comes out. Heh.**

 **Now, I saw the conclusion of one fic I absolutely liked: The Soul Within by TheFlowerOfTheCourt, but the author, I dunno if he'd a reason to stop it where he stopped it, but man. I haven't had this urge to write since last year.**

 **(edit, it was joke for his birthdate, I feel so silly)**

 **I've had a quite shitty year IRL, but…**

 **Somehow, I dunno how, I will keep writing.**

 **Flower, thanks.**

 **Challenge accepted.**

 **So now I leave you readers with this brain child of mine.**

 _Sixth Ranger BetaHalo presents._

 _In my rage, for something that should give me any *Snorts*_

 _A Harry Potter Fanfic._

 _Hard-Reset_

 _Prologue: Compilation_

I met him in bar about a year ago.

Ever since I met him, I knew who he was.

I woke up in this age around nineteen ninety five.

In the same date I was born, only a year before.

But I was not me.

Because I knew that I should be a toddler in that moment.

Not a full grown adult.

At first, I didn't notice really, but after seeing the towers back in New York still standing, and several other situations, I somehow knew I was in the past.

I don't remember dying back home.

That's the problem.

Was I whisked away here?

Who knew?

I simply tried to find myself a home.

I couldn't go back to mine, even if something compelled me to find my bio-parents.

But I knew that I shouldn't, that if I came here, there might be a reason.

It wasn't until I managed to reach the other side of the world a later year that I noticed the differences.

There were several disappearances a decade ago. A more often than not, I would see things that shouldn't exist, coming out of places that should never be real.

They were real, both.

But I digress.

I found myself with forged papers thanks to one of my dad's old acquaintances, who'd died way before I learned to remember.

But I met him, and even if damn stressful I managed to get him to do mine will.

I could not use my own last names, so I made my own, and even in those lands, I wasn't the most exotic names around.

Edward Matthias Langley.

I chose that name.

Even if it only meant something to me, it would do.

So a few months later, with several millions in jewels and drug money I remembered being 'lost' around this time back home, nearly enough.

It wasn't easy gaining them thought.

So then I found myself rich and leaving my dear country with several forged papers. No one noticed anything. For I knew that the accidents that caused the security to tighten were yet to happen.

My knowledge and various object were sent back with me. Including two little things I treasured the most.

My cellphones, battered and aged as they were, and left behind by a world the advanced way too quickly.

Now they were the single most advanced pieces of technology in this era.

I could have sold them to their respective makers, but I couldn't part with my unconditional partners, who'd stood by my side in situations that not even my parents or my fleeting girlfriends would know of.

More often those were caused by them, but that's moot point.

I simply wished they would do more than being a simple game console in this era, as the networks were way too primitive for them to connect.

I digress once again.

I found myself at London, close to one station I knew held considerable significance in this world.

So I went nearby, a lo and behold, there it was.

A quite ancient building, unsanitary looking, and obviously ignored by everyone in front but some people in robes.

I understood where I was.

So I went in.

But I thought came to my head. Why should I get in?

I always was took as a friend, a confidant, because o everyone else not my friends, I was a slightly deranged sociopath with mental troubles.

I always love metaphysics, to go beyond what we hear or see, to know what lies beyond what we perceive as real.

But now… I had a fresh start, somewhere I knew had dealt with this before.

I met him that day.

The bartender didn't question me when I simply ordered a firewhiskey, I had always wanted to know what it tasted like. He simply eyes my clothes for a bit and then simply took out a bottle and poured a quite generous glass. And so when I saw the liquid with flames licking its surface like my homemade molotovs, is that I noticed who sat right next to me on the table.

He looked singed, dirt mud and I think dried blood all over his face, he looked like shit.

I couldn't see his complete face, but I knew he was barely coping with something big.

"Hey boy, you look like you could use a drink, how about it?"

The boy… no, man looked at me suspiciously, and then I noticed that his piercing green eyes were dulled in a mask I wore quite often in my past life.

Hollow, and in pain. Alone.

He didn't say anything, so I ordered another shot and told the bartender to leave the bottle and get another one ready.

I had found a certain bank back in the Americas, where I had changed a considerable chunk of my stolen fortune into this kind weird money I had found I needed to use. So I didn't have to worry about the tab.

The guy simply looked at me in disbelief as I passed the glass to him, and in one motion downed mine. I felt my ears heat up and smoke coming out of them, but I paid no notice. The drink certainly deserved its reputation back in my world.

I looked towards my companion. He simply looked at me and then at the glass, as if no one had ever done so for him.

Heh, still a novice, eh?

"Why?" he asked in a raspy voice I knew about. The voice of someone who's been crying their eyes out for the best of a few nights.

I downed another round and simply responded "Hey, you seriously looked like you could use it, dunno what you went through, won't pry and simply give you something to help you cope."

"You don't know who I am?" he asked still in that disbelieving tone.

"I dunno, what you famous around here?" I asked while downing another shot, I think I might take some of this home.

"You seriously don't know? About the war? About me?" he still asked.

"I don't, and I don't care, I came here for a drink, I found you in need of a drink, I'm sharing a drink with you. That all for now." I simply stated.

"How could you not know?"

"I arrived here this morning from a country who's been having quite hard times, dude. I have seen shit that shouldn't be seen done by those that we trusted with our lives, so came here, I think an ocean is enough distance from that shithole." I ranted a bit.

And so he heard me, I think I saw him smile a bit in one of my recounts, but I simply kept offering him shots, which I noticed he'd drunk only thrice.

I looked at the time, it was well close to ten and the hotel I was staying in was about to close its doors.

"Hey, you have somewhere to stay?" the guy next to me asked.

"Kinda, a hotel, why?"

"You could come to my house, think, it's a bit old, but has enough rooms for a family"

"Thanks man, but I wouldn't want to impose…"

"Its not problem, I think, no one else is there…"

"You sure?"

"Oh, its fine."

"Wait, I simply can't believe o forgot something."

"What is it?"

"Names, dude, names. How uncourteous of me. My name is Edward Mathias Langley, former revolutionary, at your service"

"My name is Harry Potter. Sir"

…

…

…

It's been a year since that.

I moved with harry to his place in London.

I must say, it's rather homely, if glum.

I liked it.

We would go once in a while toward the pub, trading stories and discussing things while drunk that always managed to silence the pub an make them pay attention to us.

I reminded him often of things he forgot, I told him if he had any relative that left him something, I told him if had met any business partners that his parents had made alliances with…

And I met his 'dearest', awful girl that one, looks like a troll rammed its cub on her shitter and it's been rotting in there ever since. She has to be one of the most pretentious brats I had ever seen.

I must admit I once got confused for my friend, my glasses were not magical at the least, but the darkening in the sun function it had made them look awesome, especially around these idiots.

I got sometimes jeered at because there wasn't any 'Most Noble and Ancient House of Langley', but I simply had to disarm them with theories and knowledge, they left me alone once my friend came around.

It's weird. I can only refer to harry as my friend…

We often talked about nothing and everything, he told me about the upcoming wedding of his best friends, and I told him about my frankly dreadful love life. He laughed at some of the incidents, but he did really listen to some of the most somber ones.

We went towards the wedding, I simply tagged along and he vouched for me, I transfigured a tuxedo wandlessly.

Oh, didn't I tell anyone? I didn't have a wand and could use 'magic'.

But it's easy to picture in your mind the changes you want, isn't it? and then will the change in the atomic structures and then synchronize with the image of the making of the desired object you want, it was the same with conjuration, just change the atomic structure of the elements in the air and according to the composition of the desired object and its general shape, voila!, one object that wasn't there, and better? It'll be permanent.

I told him that and he simply stared at me blankly, until I flash forged an omniblade.

Yeah, I like Mass Effect, so what? The weapons were cool.

The blade burned a bit of my skin but it was nothing too dangerous for me until I stabbed into someone, and making the blade change into a riot shield or armor parts was even worth doing only for looking at Harry's dumbstruck expression.

He told me to never take on his female friend Hermione on a discussion.

Hah, as if I would back down on a challenge.

The wedding was... I dunno, I don't have any good memories of weddings.

Finding out your girlfriend is a cheat, your friend getting killed before you arrive, a shootout in the middle of the ceremony…a truck coming and collapsing a wall of the church on top of half the attendants…

I hope my luck on that has not followed me here…

Then I regretted my wonders.

Harry introduced me to his friends, Ron mostly ignored me, but Hermione and I began a quite engaging discussion on conjuration theory that seemed to irk her husband to be and made harry tremble with contained laugher.

Then shit went south.

In the middle of the vows, they appeared flinging AK's and Crucios everywhere.

Show time.

Long ingrained instincts took over, I saw that no one had any cover, but that was easily fixed. I transfigured the ground in front of the guests and turned it into granite while making it rise well above shoulder level.

Harry and co had pulled out their wands and began firing stunners and disarming spells, as did the majority of the people here.

It would not work.

In these cases…

Is best to remove the problem entirely.

I summoned a project I had been working on since I went to live at Grimmauld Place.

A purple object in my hand I simply aimed at the Death Eater Remnants and pulled the trigger.

" _ **GUN!"**_

The Break Gunner fired its condensed energy bullets, years of practice against drug cartel commandos and enforcers made this easy. Break gunner in my left hand, an omniblade in the right arm along with transfigured armor to prevent the white hot blade from burning me.

No luck for the DE in the other side.

The Prana Bullets (I liked to call them that) ripped through shields and the flimsy robes, at high speeds, they simply went through the DE's like they were tissues. My omniblade left no wand arm untouched at I severed at elbow or shoulder levels, making sure to burn the tendons on the remaining bodies, so even if they managed to reattach the limb, it would be useless.

I ran, conjuring cover after cover, firing and slashing at the DE, their horror at looking at someone not hesitating to kill them was palpable, and made the AK's prepared for the other guests to be aimed at me.

I ignored that, as the DE in front of me tried to overpower a shield charm, I simply pressed the Destruction Muzzle on my Break Gunner.

" _ **EXECUTION! FULL BREAK!"**_

"Eat this, you inbred shit!"

I rammed the knuckle like guard of the Break Gunner, crushing his shield and his lungs at the very least, the displaced air then caught up and split the certainly dead wanker in front.

More pops of apparition and AKs were flung at me.

I simply touched a button, and the purple gun/knuckle-duster hybrid changed color, from it deep purple and silver to a more shiny gold, red and silver.

I pressed the Destruction Muzzle once again, for longer this time.

"HENSHIN!"

Suspenseful jazz music filled everyone's ears as I released the Muzzle and pressed the trigger once more.

" _ **LUPIN!"**_

A Jazz riff concluded my transformation.

"Kamen Rider Lupin has arrived!"

My suit, red with golden jeweled armor, my helmet with ruby eyes and a hat to top, my hands covered in golden gauntlets.

I simply received the AKs while returning fire, the Lupin Gunner spewing prana bullets everywhere a DE was. Shot were nothing short of lethal.

A DE thought it would be a good idea to try a Severing charm point blank, my omniblade popped his head with its heat.

That time I forget, I simply saw the crimson of my visor, the feeling of the heat from my blade and the comfortable recoil of my Lupin Gunner.

By the time I snapped out of it, I was holding a shitted DE that should be around 40 years old, his eyes wild as I held him by the throat with my gunner in Blade Mode next to his wide open eyes.

Screams filled the air around me, as I looked around to watch the carnage, around sixty people laid dead, dismembered and smoking from their wounds, and the familiar smell of charred flesh got to me even in my suit.

I dropped the last DE and stepped on his bit before knocking him out with my gunner to his temple.

I looked towards my improvised barricades, several sections were blown off, but mostly it held. I looked and couldn't see any corpses from Harry's side, but several had been injured or subjected to the torture curse.

I walked to a livid Harry Potter, next to a heavily crucioed Ronald Weasley and a Crying Hermione Granger, who despite that, looked at me with fierce yet terrified eyes, that even in that state, moved to shield her husband-to-be.

Harry snapped his wand to me as I dismissed my helmet, my armor remaining while at least a majority of the attendants aimed their wands at me.

"Peace, my friend, I shall not harm anyone of your people"

"But you killed them!"

"Indeed, and so would they have done to you, or at least the males at first before having their ways with the most attractive females and killing them or keeping them for posterior fun"

The people around me blanched, but one of them got some bravado and declared me a dark wizard and an accomplice to the Death eaters rotting in the sun.

"I have, and never will be a dark wizard, I value life as much as any of you do, but it's because I values life that I know when to take it. One to save ten, ten to save a hundred, a hundred to save a thousand… thousands to save millions. That is the truth of the world, and if you cannot accept it… then it's no wonder your kind will die in the next decades…"

I walked towards the edge of the wards before I turned towards harry once more.

"I'll get my stuff out… thanks for your hospitality, my friend…"

And so, I went to vacate my latest home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: *Request/Rant ahead!***

 **AN: FlowerInTheCourt simply bitched out and left.**

 **All I said on that front.**

 **Hello there, welcome back to one of my rantings/chapters.**

 **I have been liking this project, even if haven't taken time to finish my others. I have *almost* finished the proper Chapter 1 for Fate/second Avenger, and while it will take a bit longer for it to be seen by ya, well, I know you will love it.**

 **While roaming through I suddenly had a wave of nostalgia, then I remembered some fics I liked.**

 **Turns out, they have been erased. Even the accounts that held them.**

 **I raged again.**

 **There several I remember being awesome.**

 **One was a very lovely HP fic about harry experiencing his probable futures… life being married to several girls in Hogwarts, and not others…**

 **I liked that one, Cho and him had marriage troubles because she didn't want any kids to ruin her quidditch career and became more distant to him but he was wishing for a family; when he ended with Su Li they became superheroes but left that to have a family; he and the Patil twins moved to India and he became an ambassador with his wives helping him around the court on those lands; he and lavender created a world of orgy (No, seriously)… and then it reached a point from my heart as at the end of the lavender chapter a dismayed Gabrielle Delacour asked him if he thought they could have been happy together, then the world sifts again and in this turn he ends with Gabby, in an adorable family… he even asks the guy that's showing him this alternate futures to let him live that one with gabby, but then it turns Ron became a new dark lord and searches harry and Gabby's cottage in the forest and kills gabby and their children in front of harry… which in the present word leaves harry hanging when the future doesn't shifts but simply skips ahead and he ends up with Fleur… after she divorces bill for him being gay and beating her… which has him a bit off with his PTSD, but she declares her love for harry just as he's about to AK himself to be together with gabby… then he goes back to the present, talks epically with the guy who showed him the futures, thanked him for the show and left.**

 **He wakes up in the real world and a teacher (don't remember if it was Poppy or Minerva) call him out for "having several witches claiming being his wives and demanding to see him" (I can remember laughing at that).**

 **If anyone knows that story, please, tell me its name or if it's been taken down… or at least the name of its author, I remember it was completed around 2014 with that phrase, but I'd definitely love to read it again.**

 **(NRVMND I found it, it called The Love Of Your Life by fantasy1290, a great author with a dismaying updating schedule, but this story deserve a lot more respect… if only the Hannah chapter wasn't so bizarre, but to me, a good kind of bizarre)**

 **Another one, this one was definitely taken down. It involved a Shirou Emiya (from fate stay/night) found in the Highschool DXD universe and being taken as a protégé by Ajika Beelzebub and being adopted, meeting Serafall and falling for each other, and then I remember the last chapter I saw of that fic was as the four satans prepared a meeting with a lot of the devils populace in attendance, they were about to announce a de-aged Shirou as the fifth satan (In-training) when the fallen angels attack the meeting, Shirou takes them down with simple archery before Calabolg'ing the assault leader like nothing. The next chapter would have been amazing but next I searched it was taken down, and I found no traces of it ever again.**

 **So, if it's not a great favor to ask those who read this story, please, leave me it name, and I will forever thankful for that. Might give you as sneak peek of sveral of my thousand project in my Ideas Box… might let ya adopt them… I have a quite unique mind…**

 **Wonder if I would have gotten along with Luna Lovegood…**

 **Oh, and for those wondering, no, Mathias isn't Harry, at all.**

 **Ending this rant now, keep with the story:**

Hard-Reset

Chapter 2: Transition 01

 _Harry ran._

 _To the edge or the anti-apparition wards, he ran. As so many of the wedding guests called for the Aurors and most kept screaming at the sight of the corpses laying in the sun._

 _He ran as his best friends called for him to stop._

 _Harry knew he had to be afraid, but he couldn't._

 _This was someone who'd offered him his friendship wanting nothing in return._

 _He'd almost rejected that offer of his one year ago, but seeing as no one dared to come close to the Man-Who-Conquered, he simply wanted to be heard by someone._

 _His best friends had already found someone to be with, his friends had someone to be with… they loved and felt loved by someone accordingly._

 _But not him._

 _Harry only had a stalker who did nothing but push him away with her arrogance and creepiness, he had his two best friends marrying to each other… and their families had simply cheered them on._

 _But Harry had no one._

 _Everyone that had loved him was dead._

 _Those who had become his family… or were so close to becoming… were dead._

 _Harry might have destroyed Lord Voldemort, Tom Riddle, but in the process, he became him._

 _Alone, empty, hollow._

 _And then, Matt came_

 _He would simply talk when he wanted to be listened, he would hear attentively when he spoke. Harry had finally found someone who would listen to him._

 _So they discussed, from the stupidest of topics to the most mind-blowing theories, always with a glass of firewhiskey on hand, that most recently began to simply stay there._

 _Harry refused to simply lose one last friend._

 _Matt had become a friend, close enough that if the Dursleys hadn't tainted his concept of cousin, Harry would be proud to call Matthias a cousin of his._

 _So he refused to abandon his family once again._

I walked with a simple bag over my shoulder, charmed as those old-fashioned trucks wizards couldn't seem to abandon.

Of course, having come out of a rather destructive war, it's quite reasonable that they do that, clinging to the few things they have left. Wizards or not, we're all human.

Same faults, same mistakes.

My equipment was placed in a box with a stasis and unbreakable runic array. As were my tools and materials from my travels. Everything shrunk and in the bag.

But I left several of my notes, as a parting gift to Harry.

I found out these were not Death Eaters.

The marks were quite good replicas, faded as to fool everyone to think those were followers of Voldemort.

But they were not.

I noticed the subtle differences, the painfully obvious mistakes.

These were prisoners faking being death eaters, all of them had a quite ingenious if amateurish binding to one organization: The ministry of magic.

This was quite clever plan. Kill Harry's friends and allies in one sweep, blame him for the deaths, have all the DE posers magically transform into heroic aurors trying to defend the wedding's guests from the 'new dark lord Harry Potter'

A plan to remove my friend from the scene without anyone making a fuss, hell, even demanding it.

The pseudo dark mark had a runic array that emulated the imperius curse to a smaller scale, but with most of its effectiveness. Not enough to cloud the subjects' emotions, but enough to control their actions. But likely it was bonded to an amorentia-derived potion to subject the poor sods to the ministry's whims.

I found and kept several samples form the corpses I made, but even in the stasis chambers, they were degrading quickly.

I recorded everything in a memory copy. And duplicated the samples and put them in even more potent stasis chambers.

I wrote down everything I found in a not I left to Harry.

Never trust anyone; it might be that even his friends were convinced to participate on this.

Keep moving. Grimmauld was a safe place, but it was known, so it wasn't as secure as he would need it to be.

I left him the address to my flat, it was keyed to his magical signature and only he would be able to read it.

So I ran.

I used a special runic array to hide my magical signature, as I saw that there were several robed people watching the surrounding area. The moment I was out of their sight, I summoned another project I had.

The motorcycle, and exact replica of the Machine Winger, white and gold like its origin, I simply keyed it to my magical signature and turned on the MERC (Magic/Electric Runic Converter) Engine which roared happily to life. I rode the motorcycle towards my next destination.

I had managed to buy a flat close in downtown London, then obliviating the guys who helped me acquiring it before putting my flat under Fidelius, I transferred my inventions from my bottomless bags as soon as I got basic defenses up. I chose to wait until I went with the downright nasty ones.

The set up was Spartan, I simply went more for utility than luxury, but there were some thing I simply couldn't tolerate.

A Dreamcast, a SNES, a Genesis adorned the table next to the TV, while several games I managed to acquire filled the bookcases along the living room.

The bedroom I chose was already furnished with a comfortable bed and a simply worktable, and as the rest of the flat, it was charm painted to a soft beige color that I simply liked.

The security measures included the reinforcement of the whole building, the strengthening if the support pillars with runic arrays that rendered them indestructible. The outer wall concrete walls were reinforced too.

I didn't take my chances, I knew that while highly improbable, but a Magus Killer could be out there.

The Fourth Grail War occurred close to this year, I think.

But I knew he didn't exist in this world, but I couldn't help but shudder to think that there was someone as lethal as him in this world.

So I simply went back to the flat to set up the tv and the workspace…

I took out my cellphones, a pair of old (from the time I before came here) machines, rugged and their carcasses beaten, but they passed the test of time along with me. A good old IPhone 4 that had been with me since my teenage years, and a Nokia Lumia 1320 that came to me when the IPhone couldn't keep up anymore.

But these machines had been with me through thick and thin, friends in a sense human contact before _him_ just couldn't hope to accomplish.

I readied them with improvised wall chargers, I had to find a way to protect them from the EMP effects magical energy had on my electronics.

But that would be for another time, first fix the ward stones, then moving with the less urgent matters.

A loud pop resounded and I had the Lupin Gunner aimed at whoever it was' head, the other guy simply collapsed in a heap, and I recognized the familiar moans of our times together during hangover.

Harry simply couldn't bear with magical transportation, methinks.

I put my Gunner back in its hostler on my right hip, the holster was disillusioned so no one could see me draw it before it was aimed at their heads.

I pulled my friend from the ground before he gave me the mother of all hugs and began rambling if I was ok…

To which I simply answered that I was if the other guys had already been collected by the Aurors.

To which he answered yes, but I simply gave him a calming draught and proceeded to ask if he really had seen the Aurors arrive.

He simply smiled sheepishly and told me that not really, because he'd ran after me, before going back to Grimmauld and finding my note before coming here.

I didn't know if I should tell him about the conspiracy…

So I told him bluntly.

I exposed my reasons, hold either the plan was to make him a dark wizard by driving him to a roaring revenge rampage, or jut paint him a criminal by killing anyone that might help or support him or help him in one clean sweep.

He simply stared at me incredulously and I showed him my evidence. The fake marks, the imperio-like potion remnants, the obviously badly constructed wands which didn't react to Priori incantation.

He once again stared at me and simply asked who would do that.

I told him anyone with power, the Ministry wouldn't want anyone to defy them, the Death Eater Remnants would like revenge, politicians from the Wizantemot would want to stop him from claiming his seat and becoming a liability to their power.

In short, anyone that could help him could as well be an enemy, even the family.

I told him if he'd finally broken up with the Weasley youngest.

He nodded and told me he didn't even came to patch up thing with her, she'd simply taken to think they were together once again.

I think I could know one probable conspirator in this case.

But still, why?

I simply ran the cases in my head, each fit well with the situation, but I couldn't help but think there was more to this than I could see.

Harry had taken to admire my living room that while still Spartan-looking, I had set up for maximum comfort.

That night, I still took out my notes on my ultimate project.

Hard-Reset.

To send yourself back in time without causing a catastrophic entropic failure.

I thought a lot about it, but how to that?

To not alter the timeline just by being sent back in time?

It was vexing, but I knew I could do it.

Only one thing was in my way.

Time Turners.

I needed them.

All of them.

And I had someone who knew how to get inside the place where they were sleeping on the spare bedroom next to me.

 _That night, Harry dreamed._

 _He dreamed of a hero._

 _And he saw himself._

 _Because the hero was him._

 _But not him at all._

 _If something, he was slightly jealous of that Harry._

 _Because of the parents that had found him._

 _A red-haired father with golden eyes, who simply cared so much for his family._

 _A blonde mother that was beautiful and regal in a sense words failed him, her green eyes making her look like his mother._

 _A Red-eyed aunty, awfully short, but she loved him no matter what. Had the temper of a pissed off Ginny, that one._

 _Another red-haired man, an uncle, that despite his own family he always found time to be with Harry's own._

 _Another aunty, a purple colored beauty that reminded him of Fleur's during the Triwizard, confident, beautiful, but with skills to beat you if you tried your hand at her._

 _Another mommy? This one was raven-haired with blue eyes, she reminded him of a more greedy Hermione, but this mommy(?) was loyal to them as much as Hermione had been to him. She was a prodigy at magic too._

 _Wonder, why hadn't he noticed her in the first place? Why choose Ginny over her?_

 _Harry looked at this Harry, with a lot of envy, and the huge family he'd found._

 _And was astonished when one time, sitting on a porch with his father, while their grandparents were visiting, he'd been asked what he wanted to do once he grew up._

 _At this, both Harrys smiled, one in pain, one innocently, but both with flames in their eyes._

" _I going to be a hero of justice!"_


End file.
